deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Hercule Satan
Hercule Satan is a character from Dragon Ball Z. He starred in the 53rd episode, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, where he went against Street Fighter's resident wimp Dan Hibiki. He was voiced by Alejandro Saab. History When Mark was young, he attended a fighting dojo called "Satan Castle." Through a combination of considerable power and good luck (his rival fighting opponent would get food poisoning, for instance), he quickly became world champion and was called "Mr. Satan" after the name of his dojo. Despite his reputation, he vowed not to fight anyone crazy stronger than him after his martial arts master was killed by Mercenary Tao. He would eventually have a daughter named Videl, who would go on to date and eventually marry Goku's son Gohan (whom he stole credit from for defeating Cell). Despite being outclassed in speed and strength by the Z-Fighters, Hercule is still regarded as one of the best in the world by a combination of skills, luck, and money, his reputation proved useful when helping Goku defeat Kid Buu. Satan would go on to befriend Majin Buu. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Mark * Age: 38 * Height: 6'2" | 188 cm * Weight: 208 lbs | 94 kg * The "Undisputed" Martial Arts Champion of the World * One of the richest people on Earth * Hides a fear of those who use ki * Loves eating spaghetti Fighting Style *Philosophy includes: **Daily training **Pushing one's limits **"Having a wild time all the time" *Dynamite Kick *Megaton Punch *Can use Rapid Movement Technique *Highly skilled at deception **Faking stomach aches **Playing off mistakes as intentional strategies Feats *Can pull four tour buses by himself *Ripped three phone books at once *Ran behind a gunman faster than his eye could see *Won the World Martial Arts tournament up to 26 times... most of the time by cheating *Cell hit him into a cliff and merely hit his head a little DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "Ha ha! Nice moves Hibachi! How bout you ring yourself out?" * "Ha! A weakling like you stands no chance!" * "Uhh... Ha! I psyched him out! He'll be too terrified to throw a single punch!" * "No, no no no! Is that what I think it is? What do I do?" * "I could dive off the arena! Say I slipped off due to my sheer muscle mass. He he. Yeah" * "Holy crap how long is this gonna take?" * "Uh.. yeah! Ha ha! I've done it! After years of training and fluent exercise, this pathetic phony's cheap tricks won't work on me! Ha!" * "Oh crap! My backup plans! I can't go out like this! Uh.. what? I've never seen these before. Obviously my challenger snuck them into my robe to get me disqualified! Can't even face me like a man!" * "Only one more capsule left, but I don't remember what's in it!" * "Gotta think of something fast! This guy's good, I can't track his movements!" * "Ah ha! Yes that's right. I tired him out. Me! Mr. Satan. That was my plan all along!" * "Watch closely, you're about to witness the real deal!" * "Yeah ha ha ha! This is over!" * "Oh my god I can't believe that happened! I need to change my pants." One Minute Melee Hercule previously fought Street Fighter's Dan Hibiki in One Minute Melee before appearing in Death Battle. He won but Hercule's own bomb knocked Dan on top of him, nearly knocking him out as well. Gallery Hercule.png|Hercule Satan doing his punch attack Dragon Ball - Hercule drinking and sitting.png|Hercule drinking and sitting DEATH BATTLE Hercule.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Hercule Satan is the eighth anime/manga character to get into Death Battle. The first seven being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara and Guts. Followed by Astro Boy and Agumon. **He is also the fourth Dragon Ball character to get into Death Battle. The first three being Vegeta, Goku and Majin Buu. *Hercule is the second Dragon Ball character to win a Death Battle, the first being Vegeta. *Hercule and Batman are probably the most human-like combatants on the show so far; possessing no obvious superhuman feats and fighting only with their normal martial arts and gadgets. Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Human